cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
La Camarilla
La Camarilla is a nation consisting of Vampires, Ghouls, and a limited population of voluntary humans called Blood Dolls. History Pre-History La Camarilla was an abandoned island populated by an ancient nomadic civilization that is estimated to have either had an abrupt exodus of the land, or they were wiped out by some force either militarily or naturally. At the time of publication, no source has been able to identify any possibilities as the definitive answer. No time period has been put to the civilization, though it is expected to be many thousands of years BC. No inhabitants in La Camarilla have no known genetic link to these inhabitants, and no records from the current civilization can identify the land as having any link to the civilization’s past. Vampire History Vampiric history tells us that all vampires were created from one being. That being is Caine. Caine was the third mortal, and he killed the fourth mortal, his brother Abel. God then cast him out and he arrived upon Nod, which is thought to be in the Middle East or Northern Africa. In this land he met Lilith. Lilith was his father’s first wife and she took him under her care. Caine then turned on Lilith and killed her. God then sent Uriel, Raphael and Michael to tell Caine to beg for forgiveness. When he refused God punished him by cursing him with Vampirism, dooming him to walk the world for eternity. Caine then left Nod, and found the First City. There he was worshipped like the god he thought he was. There he bestowed the mark of Caine on three people. This started the Bloodline of Caine, the first three vampires who would start a line of vampires all their own. They were the Second generation. These three vampires birthed the Third Generation, who in turn killed the Second Generation. The in the Third Generation, there are 13 Vampires. These vampires started the Clans known to Vampiric history today. The Thirteen Clans and the Antediluvians (founders): http://i329.photobucket.com/albums/l374/donaldrussell32/origclan.jpg Though only 7 clans remain, those Antediluvians who are in a state of torpor (hibernation), can awaken and start the bloodline over again, and this will bring the clan back to life. Those clans whose Antediluvian and clan has been destroyed have no possibility of resurrecting the clan. This means that the Giovanni, Lasombra, and perhaps the Ravnos clans will never be resurrected. At this point in time, if the Tremere clan is destroyed it will be unable to be resurrected. The Camarilla These 13 clans realized through times that if they kept to their ways, they would be destroyed. With that acknowledgement, they created The Camarilla. This was an organization with strict rules and guidelines that every vampire was forced to follow. The main laws were called the Six Traditions. The Six Traditions I. The Tradition of The Masquerade Secrecy is required of all Kindred concerning your true nature. This is the most important of the Six Traditions. To violate this tradition is to risk one's own destruction and the destruction of all Kindred. Active steps must be taken to change the character of mortal society, and direct minds away from superstitious thoughts. It is the Prince's right to limit feeding in cases where it may imperil the Masquerade. This may be concerned with where and from whom Kindred may feed, and the Prince may place restrictions on some or all Kindred in their domain. II. The Tradition of Domain The Prince of each domain holds claim over it, and must be respected. Their judgement upon disputes, and any matter relating to the Six Traditions, must be accepted by all who reside within. III. The Tradition of The Progeny Before creating progeny, permission from your Sire and your Prince must be obtained. Failure to comply with this rule will result in Lextalionis to be called upon both the Offender and their newly created progeny. A Prince has the right to freely create progeny in their own domain. IV. The Tradition of The Accounting One who sires a childe must assume responsibility for it until it has been released. Any crimes the childe commits, the sire is guilty with them. Release involves presenting the childe to your own Sire and your Prince. If the childe is recognised as one of the Blood by both, they are considered neonate. Until the childe is released, they have no rights under Camarilla Law. Any may kill or feed from the childe, unless they are protected by their sire. Diablerie of the childe is not permitted. V. The Tradition of Hospitality When entering a new domain, which is claimed by a Prince, one must present themselves before the Prince. The Prince has the right to refuse acceptance into their domain. Those who are not accepted in a domain yet stay, or refuse to follow this Tradition, are known as Autarkis: a vampire not part of the Camarilla, and may be subject to Lextalionis. VI. The Tradition of Destruction Only the Prince has the right of destruction of other Kindred within their domain, none other. Though this is limited to those who have broken any of the Six Traditions.Only the Prince may call a Blood Hunt on one in their domain. Only the exceptions in rule XX, Lextalionis, allow a Kindred to kill another of the Blood. Autarkis, such as those of the dread sect the Sabbat, have no rights under Camarilla Law and thus may be killed or their blood partaken. Diablerie upon such vampires considered a breech of this Tradition, and punishable by Lextalionis. Present In a meeting of the 7 Clans of the Camarilla in 2009, it was brought to the council’s attention that a growing acceptance of vampires was becoming larger and larger. Many movies and online games were bringing Vampire society to the forefront of human culture. In this meeting, it was decided that it would be safe enough to start searching for a land where all vampires could call home, and a lifting of the Masquerade would take place. After a year of planning, The Camarilla settled a country known now as La Camarilla. Geography La Camarilla’s Geography consists of mainly barren plains with scattered hills and few deciduous forests. The country has many rivers and springs. The largest river is the Cain River, which flows near the eastern side of the nation from north to south. The largest forest (Lilith National Forest) is untouchable by development, hunting, and farming under Article I, Section III of the La Camarilla Environmental Protection Act. Economy The economy is based on the Camarillan Dollar, which is backed by the Royal Reserve. Military Coming Soon! Government Structure The King The current King is Canaan I. Being an Absolute Monarchy, King Canaan I has the final say in any Government function whether it be politically, militarily, or related to anything with the government. He is the only one that can make governmental changes. The King may appoint officers, create laws and even call a Blood Hunt, the decree that all Camarilla-loyal Kindred in the domain are to seek out the destruction of an individual. The Seneschal There is Currently no Seneschal. The Seneschal acts as second-in-command to The King and is next in line to be King of La Camarilla should the current King fall. They are always appointed by The King alone and are oftentimes either the childe or chosen successor of The King. In this way The King can assure that someone similar to them will rule in the event of their Final Death. As not all Kings wish to dwell on such a succession, not all appoint Seneschals. The Seneschal possesses all the powers of The King, and may act in the King’s stead, should he/she leave the country. However, all actions taken by a Seneschal may be revoked by The King. The Harpy The Current Harpy is Therese Voorman. The Harpy is responsible for bestowing titles upon deserving members of the nation and rasing their status in the society. The Sherriff The Current Sherriff is Nines Rodriguez. The Sheriff is responsible for the enforcement of The King’s law, the punishment of those who break said laws, the execution of the Blood Hunt and, The military leader of La Camarilla's forces. The Sheriff is expected to enforce the entirety of the domain's law, however far it might extend. Sheriff is an office which is solely the appointed by The King and solely responsible to The King , and the Sheriff is often understandably perceived as the officer most loyal to The King. The Sheriff may insist that any Kindred within the nation accompany him/her for questioning. If the Kindred resists, they do so at the cost of immediate trial and likely a Final Death. Resisting arrest by The Sherriff is considered High Treason and an admission of guilt. The Sheriff is also immune to the powers of the Keepers of Elysium. The Keepers of Elysium The Keepers of Elysium are considered to be La Camarilla’s strongest Police force. The Keepers of Elysium are responsible for maintaining Elysium and enforcing its rules. The absolute rule common to all is that violence is prohibited. If a fight breaks out, it is the responsibility of the Keepers to stop the altercation and punish the offender. Other rules for various Elysia have arisen around this central axiom. In some cases all weaponry is banned, as possession of a weapon seems to declare one's willingness to commit violence. Sometimes the use of disciplines which have a potential to be used for aggressive purposes are banned as well. In extreme cases (Royal speeches, visits, etc.), all weaponry and use of disciplines may be forbidden. It is expected that other Kindred will aid the Keepers in defending Elysium and help to subdue the aggressor, should a fight break out. The Scourge The Scourge is responsible for the rather unpleasant task of destroying those Kindred who have been created without the permission of The King and those who have failed to announce their presence in the nation. Not all regions have a Scourge, and their position is generally not held to be a glamorous one but one born out of necessity. The Primogen Council The Primogen of a clan acts as that clan's representative and is responsible for voicing that clan's concerns to The King. The Primogen Council is composed of all Primogen within a city and is supposed to advise The King in his rule and provide a check to his power. A Primogen might be appointed by The King, or elected through the consensus of their clan. They may remove or bestow a permanent status upon any in their clan by expending a temporary one. They may also, without the expenditure of status, appoint a Whip, who will also possess this power over the clan. A Whip's powers may be revoked or reversed at any time by the Primogen. Current Primogen Brujah: Nines Rodriguez Gangrel: James Beckett Malkavian: Therese Voorman Nosferatu: Gary Golden Toreador: Velvet Velour Tremere: Maxamillian Strauss Ventrue: Sebastian LaCroix Population Coming Soon! Communications Coming Soon!